


Dammit Eliot

by nobodyzhuman



Series: Whumptober2018 [7]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Kidnapped, Multi, Parker and Hardison save Eliot, Parker's taser, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman





	Dammit Eliot

 

 

"Dammit." He cursed as he hacked into the security camera's of a cheap warehouse. It had taken him longer then it should have because his hands were shaking. His fear for his friend making it impossible to keep them still. It wasn't just Eliot that was in trouble. Parker had driven off as soon as they found where he was. Determined to break in and free him. Leaving him at home, behind his computer praying that the both made it home safe. 

 

They had woken up this morning to find Eliot hadn't come home. Which in the past would have been normal. But since the three of them had started this awkward dance of are we aren't we, the hitter made a point of always being near them. 

He knew Eliot wanted to be with them and he knew that both Parker and Eliot knew it too. But the man just wouldn't say the words. He showed it thought, which was all him and Parker needed to decided the grumpy man was theirs. 

Eliot had moved in with them, saying it's for your protection. He cooked for them daily, complaining about their eating habits and health. He even fell asleep in their room most nights, with some excuse or another. 

So, when they had woken up this morning and the hitter wasn't wrapped around Parker like normal they knew something was wrong. 

He had rushed to his computer and did what he did best.

 

First, he had hacked the man's phone. Nothing.  

A ball of worry formed in his stomach. 

Then he hacked the man's ear bud. Nothing.

 

He cursed and wiping his sweating palms on his pants and started trying to pinpoint that last place both has been active. 

"We'll find him." Parker whispered in his ear as he typed away on his keyboard. 

Panic building the longer it took to find a trace of their friend. 

At some point Parker had disappeared in to the rafters of the room they were in. Her own way of handling her worry. Every once in a while she would drop down next to him or stick her head out of some random spot and ask if he had found anything. 

When he hadn't she would reassure him they would and then fade back into wherever she was hiding. 

 

Finally hours later he found it. Footage of Eliot outside their local supermarket, thank you Parker for that idea, then they both watched as their friend was out numbered, beaten, and shoved into a black van. 

Anger had shot through him as he traced the van. Parker leaving right away to head in the direction he gave her. They tracked the people through three neighborhoods and two highways, before finding where it had stopped. 

 

His heart raced as he watched Parker sneak into the building. He kept thinking about how wrong this was. It was Eliot's thing to rush into creepy buildings and beat up the bad guys. He was the one that always rescued them. 

She moved slowly keeping to the shadows as he directed her towards the room he could see Eliot in. The man was tired to a chair, head down. Hardison prayed his was unconscious and not dead. 

It took her 10 long minutes to get into the room and he felt like he could finally breath when she told him Eliot was alive. The she started shaking him and telling him to wake up. All while Hardison kept his eyes on the cameras to make sure no one came in the room after them. 

He heard Eliot curse over Parker's ear bud and smiled. Eliot was okay. He was also pushing to his feet looking rather pissed and Parker had pulled out her taser.

He laughed, relief filling him as the two of them took out the bad guys. 

And if he basically tackled the two, hugging them as tight as he could, when they walked in the front door, who could blame him. 

 


End file.
